Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones (cell phones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and hand-held computers have become extremely popular. One reason for their popularity is the wide range of applications that are available for these devices. For example, a cell phone may include applications such as Internet access, music storage and playback, and Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation.
As applications are continuously developed for mobile devices, it becomes important to determine how these applications will run and look on the mobile device. One method of determining how an application will run and look on the mobile device is to emulate the device and run the application on the emulated mobile device. Given the large number of mobile devices, it becomes important to emulate the application on various different mobile devices to determine optimal versions of the application.